Crash and Burn
by Kitzyua-YK
Summary: Yaoi, Duo x Heero, POV de Duo en el que dice lo mucho que quiere ayudarlo a sobrevivir a esa nueva era de paz, disfrutenlo! n.n soy nuevita en esta seccion


Nombre: Crash and Burn

Serie: Gundam Wing

Parejas: Duo x Heero

Notas: konichiwa!! - minaasan.. bueno... al tema.... U.U este fic es uno Duo x Heero osea que si hubiera lemon xD, Duo seria el seme o.ô raro?... pues a mi me gusta!! n.n... la cancion es de Savage Garden, la letra es preciosa ¬ justo como me siento al pensar en mi Heero nn bueno espero les guste y me manden sus reviews ahora vayamos con el declaimer, mi Hee-chan -

Heero: los personajes de Gundam Wing no le pertenesen a Kitzyua-chan, la cancion es de Savage Garden pero la historia es de ella

Kitzyua: arigato gozaimasu, ai shiteru Hee-chan nOn ahora vamos con la historia espero la disfruten unas aclaraciones mas xD

-conversacion-

"en cursiva y negrita" letra de cancion

º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º

**"Crash and Burn" **

**Por: Kitzyua Yuy Kinomiya **

_**"When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart  
I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you  
It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold  
When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore"**_

La guerra ya acabo, ahora reina la paz... ahora que todo esta mas calmado puedo darme cuenta de los sentimientos que estaban dormidos mientras combatiamos... ahora se lo que en verdad siento y no puedo cambiarlo, desde hace una semana que se ha reunido con nosotros y estoy muy feliz por eso porque puedo verlo... pero lo veo tan cambiado, ya no es el mismo Heero Yuy, el soldado perfecto, que yo conocia... ahora ya ni siquiera habla para decirme baka callate... ahora se mantiene lejos de nosotros y yo no se porque... mi deseo de ayudarlo es muy grande, quiero ayudarlo a vivir en un mundo sin guerra en un mundo donde el es muy importante para mi.

Se que se siente solo, no se como pero lo puedo sentir... puedo sentir como tiene, miedo?, si el gran Heero Yuy tiene miedo al mundo en el que ahora vivimos, si tan solo el me abriera su corazon... si tan solo pudiera estar con el en estos momentos para hacerle saber que no esta solo y hacerle sentir cuanto lo amo.

Se que el tiene sentimientos... el no es una arma, bueno desde ahora ya no lo sera, el es humano y como tal tiene sentimientos y puede sentir, solo.... Heero dejame ayudarte juntos podremos derrotar a la oscuridad que en estos momentos te sega... solo dame una oportunidad no pido mas.

_**"Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone"**_

Dejame ser el que te ayude, dejame aliviar el dolor que tienes... dejame estar contigo para y por siempre yo no me separare de ti, dejame enseñarte todo lo lindo que tiene un mundo sin guerra... vamos los dos y volemos por la noche, se que te sientes confuso en estos momentos, que piensas que ya no eres necesario... pero si llegaras a faltarme no se que haria... yo puedo remendar tu corazon y hacerte sentir que nunca estaras solo.. hacerte sentir el deseo de vivir y de superarte cada dia... porque de so se trata la vida, de superarse cada dia.

Yo se que... necesitas de alguien en estos momentos, y yo soy ese alguien que tanto necesita tu corazon... yo te voy a a ayudar solo dejame hacerlo, dejame entrar en tu corazon.

No estas solo, nos tienes a nosotros, tus amigos, aunque sobre todo me tienes a mi, que nunca te abandonare... ja!, es gracioso, la persona que nunca te abandonara es el chico al que solias callar a cada momento al que con cada mirada fria ganabas su corazon... aquel chico llamado Duo Maxwell que se enamoro de ti.

_**"When you feel all alone  
And a loyal friend is hard to find  
You're caught in a one way street  
With the monsters in your head  
When hopes and dreams are far away and  
You feel like you can't face the day"**_

Cuando te sientas solo y sientas que ya no puedes mas... descuida, yo estare ahi para sotener tu caida, yo, tu mejor amigo, en el que confiaste mas que en los demas, yo, la persona que mas te ama y desea lo mejor para ti... dejame ayudarte.

Ahora los chicos piensan ir al cine... yo quiero ir con ellos pero tu todavia no has llegado y pretendo esperarte.

-Estas seguro Duo?-me pregunta Quatre un poco preocupado

-Si, descuida Q-chan, vayan ustedes-de todos modos no me gustaba la pelicula prefiero estar con Heero

-Esta bien-dijo Trowa adelantandose a la puerta-vamos Wufei y Quatre-dijo y los demas le siguieron por fin se fueron... suspiro, bueno a esperar a Heero

Donde puedes estar? hace como 5 horas que saliste y ya me estoy preocupando, andar por las calles con tus pensamientos solo no es bueno, necesitas compartirlos con alguien... cuanto deseo ser ese alguien que tiene tu confianza como deseo ser la persona que es dueña de todos tus sueños... que es dueña de tu amor.

La perilla de la puerta empieza a girar... la veo en camara lenta para ver quien es el que la habre... espero seas tu, y por fin entras.. dios! eres tan hermoso... no sabes cuanto te amo, me miras con asombro... supongo que es porque sigo aqui y por no haver ido al cine.

-Hola!-te saludo mientras me levanto del sofa en donde me encontraba y me acerco a ti

-Hola-me dices despues de haver serrado la puerta-porque no fuiste al cine con los demas?-esa pregunta hizo que mi corazon se entristeciera... todo era, es y sera por el.

-Porque... no me gustaba la pelicula que iban a pasar... ademas... queria esperarte-dije eso?.. yo dije eso? no pude resistirme se me salio

-Porque?-ahora pones toda tu atencion a mi... esperas mi respuesta, tus bellos ojos azules hoy los veo mas profundos que antes

_**"Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone"**_

-Porque....-ya es hora Duo... dicelo todo, dile todo lo que te hace sentir-yo... te quiero decir que.... puedes contar conmigo-me miras con asombro-que puedo ayudarte a entender a este nuevo mundo... porque yo te aprecio mucho, eres mi mejor amigo y como tal pretendo ayudarte... se que no estas contento con este nuevo mundo que ganamos con tanto esfuerzo... se que extrañas estar en tu gudam y volar por el espacio, lo se, porque yo tambien lo sentia... pero Heero, debes entender que ya no estamos en guerra-Heero pone atencion a mis palabras asi que voy a continuar-lo que necesitas es una persona en la que puedas confiar... una persona a la que puedas entregar todos tus sentimientos... porque tienes sentimientos Heero se que los tienes... esa persona puede ayudarte a comprender lo nuevo de esta vida... puede curar tu corazon confuso.. supongo que esa persona es Relena-titubee un poco... me duele el corazon, bajo la mirada-se que tu la quieres, es por eso que no la mataste y es por eso que la proteges...

_**"And there has always been heartache and pain  
And when it's over you'll breathe again  
You'll breath again"**_

...(sigue hablando Duo n.nU) se que tu puedes lograrlo... siempre logras hacer lo que te propones... siempre hay dolor... siempre lo vas a sentir pero tu lograbas que ese dolor desapereciera para cumpir con lo que quieres y... siempre lo has logrado... siempre... logras respirar nuevamente y ganar... es por eso que te quiero ayudar a vovler a ganar en este nuevo mundo... o si prefieres ve con Relena se que la quieres y ella te podra ayudar...-me duele decir eso pero es verdad

_**"When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please  
To tame your wild wild heart"**_

-Porque piensas que quiero a Relena?-esa pregunta hace que mis ojos te vuelva a mirar... dios! te veo tan debil... nunca te habia visto asi... parece que tuve razon en todo lo que te habia dicho solo me falta... una cosa mas...

-Yo solo lo pienso... la quires?-pregunte un poco esperanzado pero a la vez con mucho miedo de tu respuesta

-No... no la quiero... nunca la quise, yo no la mataba porque... porque... no se-bajas la cabeza otra vez te sientes solo pero ya no mas!

-Heero...-alzas la mirada-tu amas a alguien?-me ves un poco confuso... talvez no conoces el sentimiento te ayudare a descubrirlo

-Yo... no se... pero si siento algo... algo muy diferente por una persona-bueno ya se que siente algo pero no se por quien... ya es hora decirselo!

_**"Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone"**_

**_  
_**-Heero yo...-me acerco a ti... tu me ves pero no te mueves-yo... quiero que sepas que yo...-acerco mi mano a tu mejilla... la toco es tan suave... tu no me rechazas-yo... te amo Heero-estas soprendido lo se-no se desde cuando te amo... pero se que puedo ayudarte, quiero ser el que te alegra el dia... quiero que me llames cuando estes en problemas quiero que confies en mi cobre toda persona... quiero ser el dueño de tu amor... se que sono egoista pero me gustaria demostrarte cuanto te amo... me gustaria curar tu corazon y hacerlo mio-te sonrojas... oh!! no puedo creer que puedas ser mas bello de lo que eres-yo se que tu no correspondes a este sentimiento... quien podria amar a alguien como yo?, pero te ruego que no te alejes mas de lo que ya lo has hecho... dejame ayudarte..

-Duo

-Si?... perdon... ya me callo creo que ya dije todo

-Que bueno!... solo una pregunta: porque piensas que no correspondo a tu sentimiento?... eres la persona que es dueño de mis sueños.. pero no sabia a la perfeccion que era ese sentimiento estaba con miedo y confuso... la guerra ha acabado llege a pensar que ya no servia para nada... pero ahi entraste tu... y me di cuenta de lo mucho que me gusta estar contigo.. yo tambien te amo Duo

Me quede soprendido despues de esa confesion... dios! Heero me corresponde, estoy tan feliz!! y el me esta... sonriendo, esa sonrisa que solo la puedo ver yo.

Me acerco a tu cuerpo... paso un brazo por tu cintura y la otra la paso por tu espalda te atraigo a mi cuerpo y tu no lo evitas... poco a poco mi rostro se acerca al tuyo.. hasta que puedo sentir tu respiración calida y luego uno mis labios con los tuyos no hago nada de presion quiero sentir... sentir tus labios, poco a poco voy modiendo mis labios sobre los tuyos... siento tu sabor!, y envuelbes mi cuello con tus brazos y correspondes al beso... este es el momento mas feliz de toda mi vida, em separo un poco-Ai Shiteru Heero-la noche continua y te demostrare cuanto te amo.

**FIN!**

º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º

Notas finales de Kitzyua: nn que les parecio?, muy romantico y dulce? T-T... o esta muy feo?? TT... espero saberlo con sus reviews... este fic esta dedicado a todas las personas que les gusta el Duo x Heero, se que es un poco raro o.ô pero pienses, Duo es un chico que dice abiertamente sus sentimientos y Heero que los calla, Duo es alegre y extrovertido, Heero es callado y frio no habla mucho y es por eso que pense: Duo es mas abierto que Heero, porque no ponerle como seme? n.n bueno espero saberlo de ustedes.

Kitzyua: y que te parecio mi Hee-chan -?

Heero: no esta tan mal!, Kitzyua-chan, lo hiciste bien para ser un Duo x mi

Duo: a mi me gusto! siempre quise tomar la iniciativa, espero hagas mas asi, Kitzyua-chan

Kitzyua:ehhh???..... ¬ (viendo embobada a Heero) si, claro Duo n.nU

Duo: ¬¬

Kitzyua, Heero y Duo: Hasta la vista!!!

Duo: baby!! xD

Kitzyua Yuy Kinomiya **_   
_** **_  
_**

**__**


End file.
